


El Deseo De Las Estrellas

by Izuna29



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, historia original mía prohíbo su copia o adaptacion sin permiso., los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen son de amano akira la autora de la serie.
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuna29/pseuds/Izuna29
Summary: Siempre los  cuidare y protegeré ,durante  el día  y la noche.Por que  cuidar a la familia es mi deber y misiónEse mi  destino   que fue  escrito en la estrellas
Relationships: Familia - Relationship, arcobalenos - Relationship, aria - Relationship, aventura - Relationship, bermuda - Relationship, futuro de personajes, jegger, luce - Relationship, maldicion - Relationship, miura haru - Relationship, occ - Relationship, pasado - Relationship, peleas - Relationship, presente - Relationship, vongola decima generacion, vongola primera generacion, yuni - Relationship





	El Deseo De Las Estrellas

Rodeando de un inmenso bosque ocultado por la oscuridad de la noche,una joven era iluminada por la luna azul que le impedía ver el rostro de la persona que tenia en frente mientra ella yacía en suelo un arma se apunto se su frente,sin ninguna duda su dos pares de ojos marrones miraron a su atacante mientra helado suelo mantenía su rodilla tocando la tierra y el frió viento soplaba haciendo que las hojas y su largo cabello castaño revoloteaban junto con el, mientra contemplaba la figura de hombre con febodera.

El hombre de traje negro ajusto el gatillo listo para disparar y ponerle fin a todo. una sonrisa broto en la joven sabiendo que final se acercaba,cerro sus ojos lentamente,no tenia miedo de morir si era esa persona quien le arrebataba la vida,este probablemente el mejor final que podía tener aun que solo había vivido 18 años no se arrepentía de nada. por que al final,ella era alguien cuya existencia nunca debió existir.

El hombre de patillas se percato de la cara parifica y no pudo evitar preguntar -¿Por que sonríes?.

La joven sin abrir los ojos respondió-Por que por lo menos ahora puedo ir con mi familia,no tiene sentido vivir la vida si todos lo que amo ya se han ido.

El hitman soltó una pequeña risa,una niña que no conocía la vida, hablaba como si hubiera experimentado toda clases de cosas pero lo mas el sorprenda era que ella y tampoco le pregunto cual era la razón por el cual el el iba por quitar la vida.Su expresión pacifica solo le mostraba que estaba agradecía que así fuera.

"Esta chica es realmente tonta"- Pensó

Había toda una vida por delante aun así no intentaba luchar por lo menor un poco. Pero el mundo no era un lugar hermoso de todas forma,y mas en la época en la que vivían y eso el lo sabia mas que nadie.Borrando su pequeña sonrisa,el hombre se fijo en la niña listo para disparar. El mundo no era un lugar compasivo y el tampoco lo era despues de todo en este mundo el fuerte siempre vive y el débil muere.

El sonido de un disparo resonó en el bosque, los arboles,animales del bosque acallaron sus voces para dejar que la luz de la luna iluminara las silueta de las 6 persona que había sido testigo de lo ocurrido,de a uno lentamente se acercaron hombre de cabello negro para contemplando la escena frente a ellos.

con culpa desviaron los ojos lejos de la tragedia.

Todos era culpable del mismo pecado.

Nadie sabia era la decisión correcta o no.

Si estaba bien o no.

Por eso nadie juzgaba las acciones del mayor de ellos,por que ninguno de ellos tenia el derecho a juzgarlo y por que hizo lo que ninguno de ellos podía hacer.Cargar con un pecado aun mas grande.

solo permanecieron de pie en silencio lamentando su acciones y su propia incompetencia. Dejando que destino escrito en la estrella siga su cruzo y junta con la vida de su elegidos seria atados y no podrían escapar,siendo mera marionetas de la vida

.Donde al final ya estaba decidió donde terminaría perdiendo algo importante. En ese momento una estrellas en cielo cayo siendo testigo de lo prohibido y dando inicio a lo inevitable. 


End file.
